1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to coin holder structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular ashtray coin holder wherein the same is arranged in secured relationship within a vehicular ashtray for selective dispensing of coins therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While vehicles are equipped with ashtrays, the degree of contemporary population not engaging in their use is increasing. To provide for utilization of such structure, the instant invention sets forth a coin holder dispenser organization arranged for mounting within a vehicular ashtray in a selectively secured relationship. The prior art has heretofore failed to address the specialized and unique advantageous utilization of vehicular ashtrays, wherein coin holder structure such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,765,154; 4,905,823; 3,592,204; 4,595,100; and 4,836,365 have heretofore set forth various coin holder structure but have not availed the construction to utilize a vehicular ashtray as set forth by the instant invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.